Bathroom
by 008Kasumi
Summary: Tenia ganas, muchas, pero el ingles no se encontraba en casa. LISTO! ESTA HECHO! CHAP 3 UP! Sube a M...
1. Chapter 1

Bathroom

Era mediodía y se encontraba caminando por toda su casa sin saber que hacer, estaba aburrido, por no decir que estaba caliente, tenia ganas, muchas, había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que tubo su ultimo encuentro en la cama con aquel rubio, que sin saber como o porque se había convertido en su todo (a pesar de los acontecimientos ocurridos varios años atrás con la armada invencible).

-….-caminaba como león enjaulado, de un lado a otro, estaba solo en la casa y no sabia a que hora llegaría ese maldito ingles.

Quiso intentar bajar su temperatura corporal metiéndose a la piscina que estaba en el jardín, la había mandado a hacer debido al horrible calor. Pero no ayudo, es mas, lo empeoro, el agua estaba tibia y para colmo le hizo recordar una ocasión en la que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo ahí mismo si no fuera porque el ingles es demasiado protector y decidió mejor ir a una cama, lo cual frustro _momentáneamente_ al español.

Dio un suspiro pesado y se sumergió en el agua un momento para ver si así podía alejar esos pensamientos pero tampoco funciono.

Salió a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sacudió su cabeza haciendo que el agua de su cabello salpicara.-Joderrr…. –masculló y con la misma salió de la piscina-….

Se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez si se daba un buen baño con agua fría podría bajar la temperatura, se dio un pequeño zape a si mismo ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Ni lento ni perezoso, se seco el cuerpo y enrolló la toalla en su cintura, entro de nuevo a la casa y corrió al baño.

A veces odiaba ser "el país de la pasión" ya que debido a eso, sucumbía demasiado fácil ante las caricias que le daban en sus puntos mas débiles, y también porque con recordar algún pequeño momento candente entre el ingles y el no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, sumándole que no lo habían hecho durante un tiempo considerable.

Llego al baño, se quito la toalla de la cintura y su bañador. Una vez desnudo, abrió la llave del agua fría de la regadera y se metió bajo el chorro que caía de esta, sintió alivio, pero no le duro mucho tiempo ya que en ese baño precisamente, le traía recuerdos eróticos, malditos sean los lugares que escogían para tener relaciones.

Recordaba con claridad las manos del ingles deslizarse por su cuerpo mojado por el agua, sus labios rozar su cuello y morderlo ligeramente dejándole pequeñas marcas… maldición, se estaba excitando, mas de lo que ya estaba. Sucumbió, de algún modo tenia que satisfacerse el solo. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho, cerró los ojos para poder imaginar mejor que Reino Unido era el que cometía tales caricias, su cuerpo se estremecía, mas al pasar la yema de sus dedos con suavidad por sus erectos pezones haciéndole abrir la boca para jadear.

-Ha… -jadeó, quería sentir mas, bajo una mano hasta su excitado miembro que clamaba por atención, poso un dedo sobre el glande y tubo que hincarse sobre el piso del baño ya que sus piernas flaquearon, el agua seguía fluyendo de la regadera y deslizándose sobre su morena piel.

-Arthur…. –gimió el nombre de su amante al tomar firmemente su miembro y comenzar a estimularlo lentamente, causándole una sensación jodidamente placentera, agradeció que el ingles no se encontraba en casa, no quería que lo viera en esa situación, seguro que si lo encontraba así le diría que es un indecente o algo por el estilo.

Estimulaba su miembro ahora con más rapidez, pero quería más, mucho más. Dejo momentáneamente de estimular su miembro y se acostó bocabajo sobre el frio y húmedo piso, apoyo sus rodillas sobre este dejando el trasero elevado y su entrada a la vista, su pecho se encontraba contra el suelo aun, llevo su diestra hasta su trasero y rozo con su dedo medio su entrada, ejerciendo un poco de presión, tal y como lo solía hacer el ingles, gimió quedamente en el momento en que introdujo un dedo en su estrecha entrada, lo movió en círculos pequeños para aminorar la molestia.

-Ah… aah... –gemía cada vez mas fuerte al sentir unas corrientes eléctricas sumamente placenteras recorrer su cuerpo, introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlo también. Gimió mas sonoramente en el momento en que rozo aquella parte tan sensible en su interior, esa que le hacia sentir en el paraíso.

-Hmmm… aah… -movía los dedos con mas rapidez, los sacaba y los metía una y otra vez cada vez mas rápido, tomo su miembro de nuevo con la mano que tenia libre y comenzó a masturbarse rápida y ansiosamente. –A-Arthur… aahh~- sus pensamientos se nublaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron totalmente y sus jadeos empañaban las turbias ventanas de la regadera. Sintió unos espasmos en la parte baja de su vientre, conocía bastante bien esa sensación, estaba a punto de venirse ahí mismo, no es que no lo quisiera, lo ansiaba. Dejando escapar un último y sonoro gemido, derramo violentamente toda su semilla en el suelo de la regadera, la cual fue enjuagada inmediatamente por el agua que aun caía.

Retiró los dedos de su interior y se quedo en esa posición tan sugestiva por un tiempo, jadeante y agotado pero satisfecho. Se sentó bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que esta se deslizara por su cuerpo, haciendo que se relaje totalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Lo que ignoraba por completo, es que afuera del baño, a un lado de la puerta, cierto rubio lo había escuchado todo, tenía los ojos cubiertos con su mano izquierda, un notorio sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Ohh parece que esta noche Antonio no dormiría pero que bien se lo pasaría.


	2. Chaper 2

Biieeen, hola de nuevo. Si se que me tarde HORRORES pero es por culpa de la escuela + exámenes + inseguridad

:D pero bueno, aquí el capi 2, y agrego que APH no me pertenece, pertenece a Himaruya sensei ewe como sea, si me perteneciera otras parejas serian consideradas canon. Pfff pero ya! les dejo.

* * *

><p>Arthur's POV.<p>

Abrió la puerta de la casa, estaba cansado, había trabajado muy duro últimamente. Por suerte su jefe le había dejado irse temprano, cuando notaba que el rubio se esforzaba mucho podía consentirlo de vez en cuando. Suspiro, tenia ganas de acostarse y relajarse un poco… pero algo faltaba… más bien, _alguien_.

¿Dónde estaba su castaño compañero?

Era raro que no estuviera rondando por ahí, normalmente cuando llegaba le recibía pero esta vez… nada.

Dejando su maletín en el sofá que estaba en la sala se dispuso a buscarlo, empezando por el patio, el español solía estar ahí a veces cuando se aburría o para tomar la siesta bajo el árbol que había ahí.

Pero no, no estaba.

-Hmp.- entro de nuevo a la casa. ¿Y si había salido? Seria extraño, hubiera dejado una nota o le hubiera llamado al móvil para avisar…. ¿No?

Pero recordó algo, el español era muy distraído, capaz y se había ido sin avisar simplemente porque se le olvido hacerlo.

Frustrado subió las escaleras, quería revisar el cuarto que los dos compartían antes de decir cualquier cosa, aparte de que tenia la esperanza de que estuviera dormido.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación pensando en los lugares en que podría estar ese idiota, pero justo cuando pasaba por la puerta del baño escuchó algo…

Se detuvo y quedo atento a los extraños sonidos tratando de descifrar que eran, cuando cayo en la cuenta de que eran… ¿Gemidos?

Se acerco para escuchar mejor, era Antonio… y ¡¿estaba gimiendo…? Pero no eran gemidos de dolor… no, los gemidos que escuchaba eran diferentes... eran de placer, puro placer…

-"¿An…tonio?"- pensó para si el rubio mientras se acercaba mas a la puerta quedando pegado en la pared a un lado de esta.

_-"Ah.. Arthur..!"- _al escuchar eso el británico se ruborizo de sobremanera y fue cuando algo hizo *click* en su cabeza, rápidamente hizo una teoría: El español estaba caliente y como no pudo soportar mas se metió al baño a masturbarse. (Buena ahí, Sherlock _)

Tenía coherencia, después de todo no lo habían hecho en ya bastante tiempo. El trabajo de ser un país no era para nada ligero, cada uno tenia diferentes problemas y últimamente no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Hecho la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en la pared mientras escuchaba a su español gemir su nombre, era algo que disfrutaba sin duda. Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios, se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha imaginándoselo bajo aquella regadera, tocándose y retorciéndose de placer. Comenzó a sentir como sus pantalones le empezaban a parecer incómodos debido a la creciente erección que comenzaba a mostrarse.

_-"¡A-aaah ~!''-_Un gemido mas fuerte se escucho desde dentro del baño, el rubio dedujo que el español ya se habría corrido, manchando las paredes de la regadera. Se relamió los labios de tan solo imaginarlo. Se alejo de la puerta reprimiendo las ganas de entrar y hacer suyo al castaño en ese instante, no, se tomaría las cosas con calma esta vez, así que decidió irse a en otra dirección para distraerse un poco y lavarse la cara con agua muy fría.

Mientras tanto, Antonio…

Terminaba de bañarse, sintiéndose relajado y satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque realmente no se comparaba con hacerlo con Arthur, ese cejón le podía poner mas, sin duda sabia muy bien lo que hacia y también conocida muy bien al español, sabia donde tocar, donde besar, donde morder… lo sabia, y el español extrañaba sentir aquello.

Salió del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, se dirigió al cuarto que el ingles y el compartían, se extraño de encontrar la puerta abierta, estaba seguro de que la había cerrado bien antes de salir. Con cautela asomo la cabeza para saber quien estaba dentro, el ingles no estaba, el siempre llegaba mas tarde… o eso creía el.

Se sorprendió de ver al británico estar ahí, desprendiéndose de su traje formal azul obscuro que siempre llevaba al trabajo, quedando con solo una camisa blanca de botones y el pantalón negro liso del traje.

-¡Arthur!-exclamo el castaño entrando a la habitación con más confianza.

El aludido volteo, encontrando a un sorprendido Antonio sujetándose la toalla para evitar que se cayese, las imágenes de lo que se había imaginado momentos antes en la puerta del baño regresaron a su mente haciendo que se sonrojase de golpe y en consecuencia que desviase la mirada hacia otro sitio.

-Hello… -Fue lo único que dijo aun sin ver al castaño a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui..! -huye antes de que le peguen con algo-<p>

HABRÁ CAP 3

Y lemon, se los promeeeto! ya lo ando escribiendo, solo me hace falta arreglarlo y...ya(?)

Esta cosa se merece un review..? ;3; por favor, de verdad que ayudan con la inspiración!


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Arthur!-exclamo el castaño entrando a la habitación con más confianza.

El aludido volteo, encontrando a un sorprendido Antonio sujetándose la toalla para evitar que se cayese, las imágenes de lo que se había imaginado momentos antes en la puerta del baño regresaron a su mente haciendo que se sonrojase de golpe y en consecuencia que desviase la mirada hacia otro sitio.

-Hello… -Fue lo único que dijo aun sin ver al castaño a los ojos.

-Has llegado temprano, creí que tenías mucho trabajo en la oficina.- Decía casualmente sin darle mucha importancia a las inusualmente sonrojadas mejillas del contrario. Se paseaba por la habitación buscando entre montículos de ropa algo para ponerse.

-Si, bueno, mi jefe me ha dejado salir más temprano hoy… -Dijo en un tono un tanto extraño. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama para poder sentarse en la orilla de esta, presenciando como el distraído español se agachaba buscando su ropa interior dejándole ver su perfecto trasero, que aún debajo de la toalla le parecía tremendamente provocativo. Una punzada en la entrepierna le hizo salir de su ensoñación, bajó la mirada, vaya que esos pantalones jamás le habían parecido tan incómodos, y todo era culpa de ese español… Ese estúpido y sensual español.

Con sigilo volvió a levantarse y se acercó al castaño por la espalda.

Mientras tanto el ojiverde había encontrado por fin sus bóxers favoritos, aquellos con estampados de tomatitos; de nuevo se iba incorporando hasta que sintió un par de frías manos en su cintura que le jalaban hasta hacerlo sentarse en la orilla de la cama justo entre las piernas de cierto rubio.

-…Te he escuchado. –Ronroneó el inglés cerca el cuello contrario, dejando que su aliento acariciara esa piel tostada que tanto le gustaba.

-E-eh? ¿De que hablas, Arthur? –Intentó mirarle girando un poco la cabeza extrañado por su comportamiento, ¿Escuchar que? ¿A que se refería? Sin duda podía ser bastante lento en captar algunas cosas.

-No finjas que no sabes, _Spain._-Besó su cuello suavemente. –Hace un momento, _in the __**bathroom**__, _parecías estarte divirtiendo mucho…

Tardó unos segundos en traducir aquello… Oh, en el baño quería decir… Espera, ¿¡Que?! ¡Le había escuchado! Joder, se supone que no debía saberlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza, pero es que el es un hombre también ¡Tiene necesidades! – Y-yo, Arthur, eh…

-_Hush._- Le susurró al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo causando que el español se encogiera un poco. Sus manos se aventuraron a la parte íntima del castaño protegida solamente por la tela blanca y aterciopelada de la toalla.

-O-oye, espera idiota-Ah~! –Ahora comenzaba a sentir calor, no solo en sus mejillas si no que en todo su cuerpo. Y en especial en cierto lugar muy sensible que estaba siendo atendido por el rubio.

-Creo que ambos hemos esperado lo suficiente, Antonio…

De un momento a otro el español se encontraba ya sobre la cama con el rubio entre sus piernas, que ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y muy acalorado.

El inglés repartía besos y mordidas que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en pequeñas motas rojizas por las cuales el español se quejaría, pero no importaba en ese momento. No cuando el ibérico se retorcía debajo de el disfrutando de sus atenciones y pidiendo más, oh como le encantaban esos momentos.

Saboreó la morena piel del contrario, y al encontrarse con cierto par de círculos obscuros en su pecho no se pudo resistir a morderlos con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria, era consiente de que el español era especialmente sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo, por eso siempre lo torturaba pellizcando, mordiendo y lamiendo ahí.

El español gimió con fuerza y su espalda involuntariamente se arqueó, le encantaba, adoraba esa sensación, siempre fingía que le molestaba pero era totalmente lo contrario. Abrió mas las piernas y el rubio en respuesta movió la cadera, causando que ambas intimidades se rozaran de una manera deliciosa provocando un gemido por parte ambos. Se vieron a los ojos, el deseo y la lujuria podía leerse en ellos, el mayor tomó el rostro del contrario y lo atrajo hacia el en un beso profundo y necesitado, no quería aguantar mas, quería sentirlo en su interior lo antes posible.

-E-entra ya, idiota… -murmuró entre jadeos el sonrojado español mientras veía al rubio a los ojos- Te necesito…

Tenía ganas de burlarse de él por haberle suplicado de tal manera, pero su rostro… con esas mejillas tan sonrojadas, con esas pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente y esos labios sonrosados y entreabiertos… Y sus ojos… Sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas que le miraban suplicantes llenos de deseo y a la vez llenos de amor, amor que era solo para él y lo sabía… Se vio incapaz de hacerlo, no podía burlarse ya que él mismo necesitaba esto tanto como el español que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

El rubio tomó las caderas de su español para alzarlo suavemente, y en respuesta el castaño entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura contraria.

Comenzaron lento, Arthur se introducía en el con cuidado mientras que Antonio se aferraba a las sabanas fuertemente, sintiendo su entrada, previamente preparada gracias a la sesión que había tenido en el baño, dilatarse conforme el inglés entraba en el. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando el rubio dio una estocada un tanto fuerte para introducirse por completo en el.

Se vieron a los ojos un momento más antes de que un ritmo lento pero fuerte comenzara a crearse entre ellos. Cada estocada que daba el rubio era respondida por un jadeo por parte de Antonio, que se abrazó fuertemente al rubio mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis.

Ese acto no paso desapercibido por el rubio, que aprovechó la piel expuesta en su cuello para besarla y morderla, marcando al representante de la nación ibérica como suyo y de nadie más. Fue aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza de las estocadas gradualmente sin dejar de morder y marcar la piel contraria. –Probablemente dolerá mañana.-murmuró en un jadeo.

-No me importa, no-ah! No te c-contengas… -Respondió el español entre jadeos, consiente de que el rubio tenía razón pero la verdad es que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor? ¿Un mes entero? ¿Más? Al ser el famoso "País de la pasión" el tiempo que estuvieron en abstinencia le pareció una eternidad. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora.

El calor en la habitación era asfixiante, ambos cuerpos se movían con ferocidad, ambas naciones escuchaban con deleite el erótico sonido que producían sus cuerpos al chocar. El español gemía sin pudor cada vez que el rubio chocaba contra su próstata con cada cabalgada que daba y para colmo masajeaba su miembro de forma salvaje, era una maravilla, sus gemidos eran como música a los oídos del inglés, una melodía de la que nunca se cansaría.

Era la tercera ronda de la noche, ambos querían compensar el tiempo que estuvieron sin acción y así lo hicieron. Esta vez, el español estaba a horcajadas sobre el rubio, que observaba complacido como su cuerpo iba subiendo y bajando, adornado con finas gotas de sudor.

Terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, el inglés vació toda su semilla en el interior del español con un gemido ronco, mientras que el mencionado se corría poco después en la mano de su amante, manchando también parte de su propio vientre y del vientre contrario mientras gemía en un tono muy agudo para su gusto.

Jadeante el español se desplomó a un lado del rubio, quien no tardó en rodearle con los brazos suavemente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Se tomaron un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, se besaron de nuevo solo que esta vez con mas dulzura y cariño, intercambiaron palabras dulces y tontas, palabras que solo iban dedicadas al contrario y a nadie mas… la nación ibérica comenzó a jugar con los suaves mechones rubios de su compañero, mientras que este se le acurrucaba, disfrutando de aquellos mimos.

La noche transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, ambos durmieron profundamente sintiéndose muy seguros y cómodos entre los brazos del ser amado.

Seguramente a la mañana siguiente despertarían muy tarde, no es como si fuera algo para alarmarse, era sábado a final de cuentas. Pero seguro habrán algunos problemas, comenzando por el español que no pararía de quejarse por su dolor de cadera y por las notorias marcas que tenía en su cuello.

Y por su parte el inglés le respondería que él se lo había pedido, y que no se quejara tanto porque el mismo tiene sus propias marcas, como rasguños en la espalda y marcas moradas en el cuello, proporcionados por ese apasionado español.

Si, posiblemente pelearían… pero así era su relación después de todo, disfuncional, tenían sus diferencias y ambos poseían un orgullo inmenso. Pero eran esos defectos y esas diferencias que los hacían perfectos el uno para el otro.

Después de todo, si la lluvia y el sol se unen son capaces de formar unos de los fenómenos naturales mas hermosos llamados arcoíris, ¿no es cierto?


End file.
